


Finger on the Button

by Eleanor



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-19
Updated: 2006-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor/pseuds/Eleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly Sam/Jack.  Jack’s musings during a briefing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finger on the Button

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but just a random scene that popped into my head. And my first story for [](http://100-situations.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://100-situations.livejournal.com/)**100_situations**.

**Title:** Finger on the Button  
 **Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
 **Characters:** Jack O’Neill, with appearances by the rest of the original SG-1  
 **Prompt:** Mute  
 **Word Count:** 571  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Slightly Sam/Jack. Jack’s musings during a briefing.  
 **Author's Notes:** Not my best work, but just a random scene that popped into my head. And my first story for [](http://100-situations.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_situations**](http://100-situations.livejournal.com/).

 

Jack really liked his team, but he had to admit that when Carter and Daniel were discussing the science and the history behind yet another artifact or culture, he wished he had a magical remote control so that he could just fast-forward through that part of the briefing.

It wasn’t as if he was really paying attention anyway. There would be a summary at the end of the briefing. Sometimes even bullet points.

He didn’t even know how long Daniel had been rambling on. Something about ancient somethings and how their language correlated with the whatsits and the whosits. He’d get the highlights later. Daniel was good at recaps. He wondered if there were a culture out there who had already developed a remote control for situations like these. It had been imagined on Earth years ago, after all, and weren’t humans supposed to be less technologically advanced than so many of these cultures? Sure, one hadn’t been built yet on Earth, but it had to be possible. There was even one in that episode of The Simpsons where Bart and Lisa put plutonium into the remote control and ended up in the Itchy and Scratchy universe.

Though that wasn’t really the kind of remote control he wanted. He didn’t want to leave, he just wanted to be able to zoom through the rest of Daniel’s briefing.

Oh, wait. Looked like Daniel’s briefing was over anyway. But that just meant it was Carter’s turn. And she was going to use big words and put all sorts of numbers and symbols up on the whiteboard that he didn’t understand.

Well, ok. He understood them. He just didn’t care to. He really wasn’t as dumb as he made himself out to be.

And he was a little worried that Carter had figured that out. He would be surprised if she hadn’t. He was just a little bit afraid when and how she planned to use that knowledge.

Carter began her part of the briefing, and Jack again began to wish he had that remote control. Just speed through this briefing and get it over with. Carter turned back to the white board and began to chart out some specs and Jack imagined the magical remote control in his hands. Speed through… wait. While he might not pay attention to the words coming out of her mouth, he was definitely paying attention to her. Carter was hot! Even Daniel and Teal’c agreed with him on that one. Well, he thought Daniel agreed. Teal’c… who knew. He probably shouldn’t ask them though. And when Carter presented during a briefing, that was his chance to watch her.

He didn’t really want to fast forward this. Actually, when she wrote on the bottom of the board like that, he’d like to put her in slow motion. Yeah, that’s the ticket. Slow motion. And mute, to get rid of all the distracting science talk. And maybe pause too. And rewind for some quality replay.

That would make briefings more exciting. He should find out from Carter if the science teams though this was possible. Of course, that would mean listening to more technobabble from her.

Though really, if he were forced to admit it, he kind of found that hot too. He found a lot of things about Carter hot. Maybe he didn’t need the mute button after all.

But he still wanted the remote for Daniel’s briefings.


End file.
